Untold
by ForestKarma
Summary: The Battousai was the most feared assassin ever. Then he quit... And decided to go to high school. KenshinKaoru. SanoMegumi. MisaoAoshi FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

WELL, HERE I AM AGAIN. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY THREE INUYASHA FICS, I'LL STILL BE UPDATING THOSE. I DON'T REALLY HAVE TIME TO WORK ON THE CROSSOVER, BUT I JUST HAD TO START WRITING THIS FIC.   
  
I'VE READ SO MANY KENSHIN HIGH SCHOOL FICS, AND SO MANY KENSHIN THE BATTOUSAI FICS, BUT I'VE NEVER READ ANY KENSHIN THE BATTOUSAI HIGHSCHOOL FICS, SO I DECIDED I HAD TO WRITE ONE!!!! OH, AND ONE MORE THING. I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOLS, SO I'M BASING IT OFF AMERICAN ONES, WHICH I DO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT. (AFTER ALL, I AM A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT).  
  
ONE QUICK NOTE. IN THIS FIC, ALL THE MAIN MALE CHARACTERS DO KENDO,OR WHATEVER ITS CALLED. THEY ALL ARE A PART OF THE CLUB AT SCHOOL, AND THEY FIGHT WITH SWORDS, ETC. EVEN SANOSUKE USES A REGULAR SWORD. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, TOUGH.  
  
*Disclaimer* If you think I own Kenshin, you should get your head examined.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
_Everyone had heard of the Battousai. They whispered his name in fear. He was the assassin of the night.   
  
Unlike most modern assassins, he did not kill with a gun, but with a sword, using the ancient technique of Hiten Mitsurugi.   
  
His blade was filled with a darkness that rivaled hell, but it also held a holy light. After all, he called himself Heaven't Justice.  
  
He could kill with ease, without remorse, and his soul remained untainted, if he even had one. He was the coldest man there ever was.  
  
No one could catch him. Not the police, not the F.B.I. He seemed unstoppable.  
  
Then, one day, he disappeared...  
  
_

***  
  


Karou, Megumi, and Sanosuke were eating lunch outside. After all, it was such a nice day, and the cafeteria was so congested. They sat at a table together, enjoying their lunch, talking like regular high school students...  
  
So, what'd you get on that math test, Kaoru? Sanosuke asked. It was really hard.  
  
Kaoru said happily.  
  
Sanosuke cried. I got a C.  
  
Megumi said, If you ever studied instead of working out, then you might actually graduate.  
  
What was that?! cried Sanosuke.  
  
Megumi did her trademark fox laugh.  
  
Kaoru said. What'd you get, Megumi?  
  
A, of course.  
  
Wow, that's awesome.  
  
At that moment, Aoshi walked up to their table. Hey, guys, can I sit with you?  
  
Yeah, sure, Kaoru said, a little suprised. Aoshi didn't usually eat with them. What's going on, Aoshi?  
  
Errrr... Nothing.  
  
Oh I get it, Sanosuke said. Misao's been embarrassing you again. That girl is head over heals in love with you.  
  
Aoshi looked down, his cheeks reddening slightly. Well, it's not really important. Anyway, did you hear we're getting a new student.  
  
New student? Kaoru, as usual, was clueless.  
  
Megumi said. He's supposed to be really hot. Her face turned a bit dreamy.  
  
Sanosuke scoffed. Who cares about that? I heard that he's really good at kendo.  
  
That ought to prove an interesting challenge, said Aoshi.  
  
He's coming tommorrow, Megumi said excitedly.  
  
What's the big deal? asked Kaoru. It's just a new student. (Whoa, is she in for a suprise!)  
  


***  
  


Kenshin walked down the hallway, feeling rather nervous. It was ironic, really. He had been the most feared assassin who ever lived, yet he was afraid of going to high school. Despite being very smart, he had never gone to school in his life. He was seventeen, and although he probably didn't need school, he did need to learn more about ordinary society.  
  
Kenshin could feel the stares other students gave him. Not only because he was new, but because of his slightly strange appearance. His long, red hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and his large purple eyes gleamed. There was a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
Kenshin glanced down at the scrap of paper in his hand. His first class was Physics, with Mr. Whitters. Room 107.  
  
When he reached the room, he walked in, feeling more nervous than he ever had before.  
  
There were about twelve people already in the classroom, milling around and talking to each other. Kenshin set his backpack down nervously on his desk.  
  
The rest of class glanced at him. Kenshin tried to smile, but didn't think that he'd succeeded. After all, it had been so long since he'd smiled.  
  


***  
  


Definitely not. Misao is the only girl for Aoshi, Kaoru said.  
  
said Megumi. Whoever gets him is lucky. He's such a hunk. Speaking of hunks... Megumi glanced across the room at the new guy. He was absolutely gorgeous, with long red hair and a cute cross-shaped scar, and those deep purple eyes...  
  
Is that the new guy? asked Kaoru.  
  
Yeah... Isn't he dreamy?  
  
I'm gonna go say hi.  
  
Wait, Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru had already walked over to the new boy. Hi. I'm Kaoru Kamiya. I'm guessing you're new. Welcome to Kasmatubu High School. She extended her hand.  
  
He stared at it for a moment uncomfortably. Then he slowly extended his hand.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but wonder: Has he ever shook hands with someone before?  
  
I'm Kenshin Himura.  
  
Kaoru barely supressed a gasp as their hands touched. His handshake was gently, but she felt something pass through her like electricity, as if Kenshin held some kind of unfathomable power. This is just weird, she thought. Then she noticed something else as their hands seperated. There was a small blister on his hand... That could only come from holding a sword.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was reflecting on how soft her hands were. They reminded him of... No, he would not think about her.   
  
Hey, do you do kendo? Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin froze. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't blatently lie, but he couldn't let anyone find out... Umm, a little.  
  
Awesome. So, are you coming to the kendo meet after school today?  
  
Errr, I can't. I mean, I have somewhere to go.  
  
Oh. Well, that's cool.  
  
They were interrupted by Mr. Whitters' voice. Everyone sit down. It's time to begin class.  
  
As clas progressed, Kaoru learned something a little suprising. Kenshin was very, very, smart... Probably even smarted than Megumi. He seemed to know _everything_ about Physics. She wondered if he was that smart in every subject.  
  


***  
  


Just when Kenshin felt that everything was going okay, it was time for lunch. He entered the congested cafeteria, and looked around at all the crowded tables. Where can I sit? he thought. Oh well, best to deal with that later.  
  
He got in line and bought a sandwich. Then he walked out into the cafeteria. If was crazy and loud, and to be honest, terrified him. Suddenly his keen senses picked up something whizzing toward his head. He quickly ducked as a cup flew over his head. What the hell? he thought. As it turns out, he was right in the middle of a food fight. Quickly, he headed towards the door, having resolved to eat outside.  
  


***  
  


Sanosuke was getting his lunch before heading outside to eat with Megumi and Sano. His eyes picked up the new kid's flaming red hair across the cafeteria. Suddenly, the boy ducked as a cup flew right where his head had been.  
  
Sano's eyesbrows rose. That was moving fast, and it was coming from behind him. He must have pretty good reflexes to be able to dodge that. Maybe he really is good at kendo. That would be lots of fun.  
  


***  
  


Kenshin walked outside, the quiet a great blessing. He had not been in many crowded places in his life. He had always been isolated, alone. Not that he wasn't still alone.  
  
Kenshin sat down on a nice patch of grass, and was about to start eating when he heard Kaoru's voice. Hey! Kenshin! Come eat over here! Come on!  
  
Kenshin was suprised. Someone wanted him to eat with them? Well, he might as well. Kenshin stood up and walked over to the table. He sat down awkwardly.  
  
Kenshin, this is Megumi and Sanosuke. Guys, this is Kenshin.  
  
Hey Kenshin, Sano said.  
  
Why hello, Megumi said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Kenshin said, totally clueless to Megumi's attention, and also clueless to Kaoru's annoyance with Megumi's antics.  
  
So, Kenshin, do you do kendo? It was Sanosuke who asked. I saw you dodge that cup in the cafeteria. You have good reflexes.  
  
It wasn't anything, really, but I do a little kendo.  
  
So, are you coming after school?  
  
He can't, Kaoru said. He has something to do.  
  
What could be more important than kendo? cried Sano.  
  
I don't know. What are you doing, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin knew he had to think of something fast. For an assassin, he really didn't lie that much. After all, he almost never talked to people. I, uh, have to go to a family thing.  
  
That sucks, said Sano.  
  
Are you coming tommorrow, then? Megumi asked.  
  
I don't know, Kenshin said uncertainly.  
  
Well you can't avoid it forever, Sano said. I'm looking forward to pounding you.  
  
cried Kaoru.  
  
I meant it as a compliment. It's been a while since I fought anyone good, except Aoshi.  
  
What about Lord Aoshi? They all turned to see the only person who it could possibly be. Misao.  
  
Hi, Misao, Kaoru said.  
  
Hi Kaoru. Who's this? Misao asked, indicating Kenshin.  
  
I'm Kenshin Himura.  
  
Cool. I'm Misao.  
  
Kenshin does kendo, Sanosuke informed her.  
  
Really? Are you any good?  
  
Oro? I don't know. Kenshin laughed a little.  
  
He's good, Sanosuke said.  
  
But how do you know that- Kenshin began, but Misao cut him off.  
  
Well, he may be good, but no one can beat Lord Aoshi!  
  
Everyone at the table sweat-dropped.  
  
Anyway, do you guys know what today is? asked Kaoru.  
  
asked Megumi.  
  
It's been exactly a month since the Battousai has killed.  
  
Kenshin froze. Oh God, oh God, he thought. Now what?  
  
Yeah, I heard about that, said Misao.  
  
He's never gone this long without killing before, Megumi said.  
  
Maybe he's stopped killing, suggested Kaoru.  
  
I don't think so, said Sanosuke. His face had turned dark an angry. That bastard won't ever stop killing.  
  
Kaoru felt bad, suddenly remembering that Captain Sagara, Sanosuke's surogate father, had been killed by the Battousai. Just then, she noticed Kenshin's face. Say, Kenshin, are you okay?  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kenshin, whose face was a pale mask. Um, yeah, he lied. I'm fine. It's just, I, um...  
  
Did you loose someone to the Batttousai also? Sanosuke asked.  
  
Kenshin said.  
  
Yeah. My surogate father, Captain Sagara.  
  
Suddenly an image passed through Kenshin's head. _The dark eyes and hair... The brandished sword. Then a scream... Blood... Blood everywhere... Blood covering everything... Blood. It was on his clothes. It was infecting him. He couldn't get away from it. The body fell to the floor, limp. Dead eyes stared up at him....  
  
_ Kaoru said. You're white as a ghost. Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Did someone you know die because of the Battousai? Sano asked again.  
  
Kenshin said finally. And it was true. He could still see her face... Tomoe... Someone very special to me.  
  
I'm sorry, Kenshin, Kaoru said, touching his arm gently.  
  
_You shouldn't be_, Kenshin thought, _You shouldn't feel sorry for a murderer.  
  
_BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN, JUST LET ME TELL YOU SOME STUFF. I KNOW THAT KENSHIN DIDN'T KILL CAPTAIN SAGARA, BUT I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD HELP THE FIC IF HE HAD. ALSO, I REALIZE KENSHIN IS A LITTLE OOC, BUT THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT. THE KENSHIN IN THE SERIES HAD BEEN A WANDERER FOR TEN YEARS. THIS KENSHIN STOPPED BEING A MANSLAYER A MONTH AGO. HE'S NEVER BEEN A PART OF SOCIETY, AND HE'S REALLY NERVOUS. HE HAS NO IDEA HOW TO ACT. ANYWAY, IF YOU WANT MORE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

WELL THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I FEEL SO LOVED. YOU WANTED ANOTHER CHAPTER, SO HERE IT IS! ANYWAY, I'M SORRY IF IT SEEMS WEIRD THAT KENSHIN WOULD GO TO HIGH SCHOOL, BUT HE WANTS TO TRY TO REJOIN SOCIETY. SO HERE WE GO. REVIEWER RESPONSES FIRST.

**Hosi-ni-onegai: Thanks so much! Here's the new chapter!**

Anonymous: Well, I hope you like the new chapter!

Misanagi: Thanks very much. Sorry I update slow, but I'm working on a lot of other stories.

Angels Exist: Thanks!

Kawaii_tenshi77: I'm so glad you love the story. I hope you love this chapter too.

Laie Himura de Fanel: He he he. You had me cracking up. Sorry the chapters aren't that long.

Me me me and only me (I know that's not ur real name): Thanks a bunch!

M@ry:** Yes, definitely K/K romance coming up. I promise! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the new chapter. **

Jason M. Lee: Don't worry. Aoshi can still kick major butt. (He does some in this chapter). Also, thanks for the tip about Battousai v. the Battousai. I think it sounds a lot better this way! I hope you like the new chapter!

Sakura Alex: Yes, poor Kenshin. Hmmmm Next time I talk about him getting ready for school I'll have him put his hair in a high ponytail. I agree. He does look very, very, very, very, very hot like that. Anyway, I'm glad you like my fic. I feel loved! Yeah, about Hiko, I think I'll definitely include him, but not for a few more chapters probably.

Ewunia: Thanks! Action is coming, I promise. I'm working on it.

Kyaa-Kyaff: I feel so loved! Thanks for not caring about my little changes from the real story. Anyway, Kenshin is smart And gorgeous And strong Mmmmm Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!

Crystal: I'm sooooo glad you like my story! Because I absolutely love your writing. "The difference Between Rain and Tears" is awesome! Keep it up, and I hope you like my new chapter

*Disclaimer*Yeah, right. 

CHAPTER 2

Kenshin had finished his A.P. European History Test early. Even though it was only his second day and he hadn't been there for the whole unit, he insisted that he was ready to take the test. That had not been a mistake, because Kenshin knew his history even better than he knew his physics. It had been a part of his job to keep himself very informed of the world, past and present.

Most of the other students were still taking he test, but he was sitting there, zoning out. As usual, this was a bad thing. It sent his mind back  


_His body moved with ease among then men. Their swords could not touch him. He felt his sword sink through their flesh. Their blood was everywhere. It's smell filled his nostrils like poison. Blood Blood_

Then there were tears And then Tomoe Her sad eyes looked up at him. He wanted so much to erase that sadness that he had caused But then she was there before him, where she shouldn't have been And he couldn't see. He didn't know. It was already too late His sword had sliced through her. She was dead, red blood soaking everything. The light in her eyes was fading

Someone was saying his name. Kenshin. Kenshin? Kenshin!"

"Kenshin!" He snapped up as he heard Kaoru's voice say his name a fourth time. "Oh, Miss Kaoru, I was zoning out. I am sorry."

The whole class was staring at him.

"Kenshin, were you sleeping?" asked Megumi.

"No. Sorry, that I am."

Everyone looked at him skeptically.

"Kenshin," the teacher said. "Do you need to get a drink or something?"

"Yeah," Kenshin stood up. He could feel everyone's eyes watching him as he walked outside the classroom.

After getting a drink, Kenshin sank to the floor, right there in the middle of the hall. This was a stupid idea, he thought to himself. What had he been thinking? There was no way that he could rejoin society. No way at all. Even if he could, he didn't deserve it. Not after what he had done.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru leaning over him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay. I just, uh, I'm really tired, that I am."

Kaoru sat down beside him. "It's okay Um, Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Kenshin looked at her sharply. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, um," Kaoru said nervously. "The other student's couldn't see your face really, but I was stting right next to you. Your face You looked so scared"

"I was just remembering something horrible, that I was."

"Oh, Kenshin. I'm so sorry. What was it? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, not really."

Kaoru looked hurt.

Kenshin felt his heart twist painfully. "It was the death of someone I loved."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "The someone Battousai killed?"

Kenshn's throat constricted. "Yes, Miss Kaoru," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Kaoru said. "It must be painful for you. I've never lost anyone like that, but I hate Battousai for causing two of my friends so much pain."

Kenshin said nothing. After all, what could he say? It was ironic, really. She hated him, and part of the reason she hated him was because he had hurt himself. Kenshin stood up. "Let's go back to class."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Sano said.

"But, I-" Kenshin protested.

"No use complaining," Sano said as he dragged Kenshin down the hall toward the kendo room.

The kendo club met Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays after school.

"In any event, you can't fight today. Today, someone named Gohei has challenged Aoshi. Aoshi's club president, and I'm vice-president. Today's their match. I don't really know Gohei, but he's an idiot if he thinks he can beat Aoshi."

They walked into the room and looked around. A lot of people were already there. There were two people already in sparring gear: Aoshi, and big boy Kenshin assumed was Gohei. Kaoru, Megumi (she comes to watch and hang out), Misao, and about fifteen other people were standing around chatting. One of them was a little boy who looked way too young to be in high school. (Can anyone guess who he is?)

"Well, is everyone ready to begin?" Aoshi asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Aoshi looked around, quickly checking to see who was present. "As you know, today I, club president, shall face a challenger, Gohei. Everyone please take your seats and Gohei and I shall take the floor."

Kenshin sat down between Sano and Kaoru.

"This ought to be good," said Sano.

Kenshin felt a wave of relief pass over him. He hadn't even been noticed.

"One more thing I forgot," Aoshi said. "We have a new member today, by the name of Kenshin Himura. Stand up, Kenshin."

Kenshin rose to his feet. "Hello, everyone." Kenshin was relieved that his voice was smooth and steady.

"Very good," said Aoshi. "If there is time at the end, you can show us where you are as far as skill goes. Now we shall let the duel begin."

Gohei, who had been quiet until now, smirked. "It's about time. I want to beat you and get this over with," he said.

"No one can beat Lord Aoshi!" cried Misao with excitement.

Aoshi looked slightly embarassed by this comment, but he turned his attention to the duel. 

Kenshin, meanwhile, felt ill. He didn't know what he was going to do if he had to fight. After all, he couldn't let anyone know about his skills.

When the duel began, Kenshin automatically felt himself focusing on it, discerning moves and strategies. Aoshi was quite good, and Gohei wasn't bad, but Kenshin could tell immediately that Aoshi would be the victor. It didn't take long for Aoshi to prove his superiority.

"Thank you for an excellent duel, Gohei," said Aoshi politely.

"Yeah," Gohei said. "I'll be back to challenge you again." With that, Gohei left the room.

"Hey!" Sanosuke cried as he jumped to his feet. "Now I can fight Kenshin!"

"That is fine with me," said Aoshi. "How much experience have you had, Kenshin?"

"A little."

"Well then, let's go!" cried Sano.

"Um, don't you think it's a little unfair for Kenshin to go against you, Sano?" Kaoru asked worriedly. 

"Oh no, it'll be fine. I won't hurt him. That okay with you, Keshin?"

Kenshin knew there was no way to get out of this, so he stood up and nodded.

Stepping out onto the floor, Aoshi handed him as set of sparring gear. He put it on over his clothes quickly.

Then Aoshi handed him a metal sword. (Okay, I know they wouldn't have real metal swords in school, but it's not like a really dangerous one. Anyway, just bear with me, okay)

The sword rested gently in his hand. It's smooth metal caressed his skin, and it brought him back. He could hear their screaming voices. This was bad, very bad. He should not be holding a sword. He shouldn't be. He hadn't held one since that night a month ago. And yet, the thing that scared him the most was that it felt right to have this sword in his hand. It fit into the curve of his palm so perfectly.

What was he going to do? He couldn't show them his skills, and he couldn't just pretend he had no skills. He didn't know how to pretend to lose.

"Are you ready, Kenshin?" asked Sano.

Kenshin nodded.

"Then let the duel begin," said Aoshi.

SORRY, THAT WAS PRETTY EVIL. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long. I've been busy and sick, but here's the next chapter and thanks Soooooooooooo much for all the reviews. Anyway, here we go.  
  
MY NOTE PLEASE READ: Last time I said they were using real swords, but I really had no idea what I was talking about. Thanks to Jason M. Lee, I now have some idea what I am writing about. Actual kendo, that is. Anyway, no they're both using bokkens, got it? Anyway, NO REAL SWORDS. And points are awarded for scoring hits on head, stomach, hip guard, and near shoulder.  
  
_________________________  
  
Let the duel begin, came Aoshi's strong voice.  
  
_No!_ Kenshin cried out mentally as his body slipped into a battle stance.   
  
Sanosuke grinned, but was a little surprised about how natural Kenshin looked in battle stance. It was more than instinctive... Weird.  
  
_Well, I'll stop that,_ he thought with a grin, and charged agressively toward the short red-head.  
  
Kenshin was mildly suprised by the aggressive nature of the attack, but figured that if he pretended it was hard for him to block...  
  
Almost against his will, his bokken flew up to meet Sano's, and the two swords connected, hard, much harder than Kenshin had meant to. A strange jolt passed through him. It was like something was reawakened inside his mind and body. Dark thoughts were swirling through his brain. Someone, someone insignificant, was attacking him. Kenshin was not even sure what he was doing, but before he knew it he had moved his sword with god-like speed and slammed it into Sano's stomach.   
  
Sano stumbled backwards in shock.  
  
Kaoru gasped.  
  
Aoshi raised his eyebrows in surprise. Kenshin had said he knew a little, but that attack was so fast...  
  
All right! cried the kid, who was, indeed, Yahiko. He's good!  
  
Most of the club was suprised but impressed. Kaoru, however, was concerned. Kenshin looked strangely sad the moment the duel began, but it was as if that had washed away the minute his bokken rose. His purple eyes were hard now. He no longer looked gentle and benevolent. (In the real story, when Kenshin first meets Sano, he's been a rurouni for 10 years, and knows how to control himself when fighting, so he can be all noble and stuff. This Kenshin is fresh out of his Battousai years, and cannot fight without becoming, at least in part, like Battousai.)  
  
Well, looks like you were being humble when you said you knew a little, Sano said when he regained his breath. But I won't be so careless this time.  
  
Sano rushed forward, but Kenshin was no longer thinking, really. He was not Battousai, but he was not Kenshin Himura either. He swung around easily and his bokken connected with Sano's shoulder.  
  
Sano again stumbled back. _Is he HUMAN?_ he found himself wondering. He seemed almost better than Aoshi. No... he was DEFINITELY faster than Aoshi (Sorry Aoshi fans)  
  
Sanosuke looked into Kenshin's eyes, and was surprised to see them flicker amber for a moment... Or had that been his imagination?  
  
This time for real! Sano cried, rushing forward yet again, but Kenshin had vanished. He was behind Sano, moving with god-like speed, slicing the bokken across the back of Sano's neck. Sano gasped and sunk to his knees.  
  
cried Aoshi. That is NOT allowed!  
  
Kenshin looked coldly at Aoshi.   
  
Sano stood up again, but Kenshin sliced at him again, knocking him painfully to the floor.  
  
STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!! cried Kaoru.  
  
In that instant, the trace was broken. Kenshin dropped the bokken, and stumbled backwards. His eyes were filled with panic. After a moment he rushed towards Sano. Are, are you all right? he cried.  
  
Sano sat up and smiled. Yeah... you're incredible man. Where'd you learn to fight like that?  
  
Uh... My dad, Kenshin lied.  
  
I see. I'd like to meet him. Anyway, you sure hit hard... You should fight Aoshi sometime.  
  
said Aoshi, who had just walked up behind Sano. Kenshin... You are quite skilled. But you may not fight like that again in my club.  
  
I am very sorry, that I am, Kenshin said.  
  
I thought you said you only knew a little! Megumi cried. She was kneeling beside Sano, looking more concerned than she would ever admit she was.  
  
I-I haven't practiced in along time, so I just assumed my skills would decrease... That sounds plausible, he thought, doesn't it?  
  
I see, Aoshi said. Anyway, it's time for everyone to go home. This club was supposed to end ten minutes ago.  
  
Everyone filed out. Kaoru walked towards Kenshin. Kenshin, you okay?  
  
Uh, yeah, he lied.   
  
Let's walk together, okay?  
  
The two walked in silence towards the door, and then through the school garden. They were alone now, and Kaoru still knew that what happened back there didn't make sense. Kenshin was hiding something. He _had_ said that he only knew a little, but that wasn't true. He said, however, that he hadn't practiced in along time.  
  
Kenshin, meanwhile, was thanking God that he had been able to hide most of his skills and that everyone seemed to have believed his weak explanations.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin, and Kenshin smiled in response. Their hands slipped gently together, but they continued to walk in silence. Kaoru found herself memorizing the contours of his hand, the small bumps from holding a sword... BUMPS?!  
  
Kaoru jolted to a stop.  
  
Kenshin looked alarmed. What is wrong? he asked.  
  
You... When I first met you... You had bumps on your hand from a sword... That's why I asked if you did kendo!!!  
  
Kenshin knew what she was about to say before she said it. So you COULDN'T have stopped practicing a long time ago. Those bumps are from RECENT swordhandling!  
  
Kenshin's mild reeled. Well, I, I had done a little practicing, but-  
  
You're lying! Kaoru cried. She was sure of it. Something was going on, and she was going to find out what it was.  
  
Kenshin said gently. It is nothing, that it is not. Really, it is nothing.  
  
What's nothing? Kaoru said, her resolution growing. Then you ARE hiding something!  
  
Calm down, Kenshin said. No need to get upset.  
  
Kaoru calmed down a little. Sorry, it's just, ARE you hiding something? She stared into Kenshin's big, violet eyes.  
  
Kenshin looked into her blue eyes, knowing that he had to lie. he said firmly.   
  
Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin said. He hated to lie to her, but what else could he do? He glanced at his watch, and hoped that Kaoru would go home soon. Someone was going to be waiting for him behind the science building in five minutes... Someone who he did not want to see.  
  
Kaoru remained silent. she said. I believe you, but she wasn't really so sure.  
  
I really have to go, Kenshin said.  
  
See ya, Kaoru said, and they walked off in opposite directions. Kaoru was almost to her car, when she remembered that she had to go to her locker and get her analysis book. How annoying! The quickest way would be to go around the science building.  
  


***  
  


Kenshin slipped behind the science building, and saw the person he was meeting standing ahead. His short dark hair and thin build left no doubt in his mind. Hello Sojiro, he said. It was not a question.  
  
The boy turned around, a smile on his face. Hello, Himura-san. (They're obviously closer to the same age, but Sojiro still calls him that)  
  
***  
  
Kaoru was walking around the corner and froze when she heard a voice that was soft and cheerful, but sent a chill up her spine. Hello, Himura-san, it said.  
  
What the hell was going on? she thought. Quickly, she pushed her back against the wall and stayed frozen in place. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
How are things going since I left? Kenshin asked. He sounded different than usual... Older, somehow, more knowledgeable and mature.   
  
Same as always... Things have fallen into place.  
  
Kenshin asked  
  
Left what? Kaoru wondered.  
  
Shishio has taken over all of your duties, and I am taking care of his.  
  
Shishio? wondered Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin stiffened slightly. He did not like Shishio. Of all the members, Shishio was the one he disliked the most. There was something decidedly evil about the young man who was taking over his duties.  
  
Honestly, Iormi-sama thought you would come back, Sojiro said, still smiling.  
  
I cannot go back, Kenshin said simply. Sojiro, are you sure that you want to continue in this occupation?  
  
No, I will continue, Sojiro said simply.  
  
Kenshin nodded. He understood that it was hard to leave, and that when you did you were alone. He understood that very well. Ever since he had left the group headed by Iormi-sama, he had been alone. Iormi-sama's group was a group dedicated to changing the world, getting rid of crooked politicians and those who had been corrupted by power. However, that meant that several people had to act as assassins, Sojiro and Kenshin included. Iormi-sama's group was so well-organized and concealed that the authorities had not even heard of it. The only people they knew of were and The Tenken, but they really knew very little about Kenshin and Sojiro.  
  
Sojiro was there to check up on Kenshin and make sure than he was not going to spill any secrets. Of course this was unneccessary.  
  
None of us will see you again, Sojiro said. Goodbye, Himura-san, he said, and turned to walk away, his examination complete.  
  
Kaoru had been listening to all of this and was not thoroughly confused. She stepped out from her hiding place. Hello Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin froze. He stared at her.  
  
I heard everything, Kaoru said angrily. I want to know what's going on.  
  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REMEMBER TO REVIEW  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! Really I am! I got so many reviews, and then I didn't update forever. But it's not my fault! I WAS OUT OF TOWN FOR TWO MONTHES! So so so so sosososososos sorry! Oh, and by the way, Kenshin wasn't kicked out of the club, but if he acts that way again, he will be. Oh, one more thing! I'm SOOOOO glad you all love this story. It makes me feel SOOOO special! Anyway, I pray this chapter lives up to your expectations. If it doesn't, let me know and I'll work even harder on the next one.  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Kenshin or anybody else, but Iormi-sama is MINE! By the way, I do know about Katsura, but for some reason I didn't want to use him when I started this fic so, for the purposes of this fic, there IS no Katsura. Not right now, anyway. Oh, and yes, Hiko will make an appearance in a few chapters. Saito will too... No, wait, someone's making an appearance in this chapter. Who would that be?  
  
Chapter 4: (I add chapter titles when I feel like it, so sue me) Befuddled Explanations  
  
"I heard everything," Kaoru said angrily. "I want to know what's going on."  
  
Kenshin could not move, could not think. He was able to use a sword with deadly efficiency and could do physics like a professor, but when it came to making up explanations for a teenage girl... Well... He was at a complete loss. "Well - I - I -," he stammered.  
  
Kaoru's frown deepened. "You lied to me! You are hiding something, something big. What did you leave? Who was that boy? Who is Shishio?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and he moved without thinking, flying toward her at god-like speed to clamp a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock. Kenshin knew that he couldn't allow Shishio's name to get around, to be known. He was going to have to think of something quickly.  
  
He removed his hand and took a deep breath. "Sorry. Well, here goes. I used to go to a boy's boarding school," he began.  
  
Kaoru's eyebrow raised skeptically.  
  
"I had certain... certain duties... for the headmaster. Shishio is a classmate who is now taking over my duties. That boy is another student, who wanted to check up on me."  
  
"Then what was all that about an occupation? And leaving it? And all the secrecy?" She obviously didn't believe him.  
  
"Well, the school guards its' secrets very well. And it was an occupation, my duties... I got paid for them. And leaving it, well, it's sort of a scary place; I left because I couldn't deal with it anymore. It's not a good place." Where the hell did that story come from? Kenshin wondered. Would anyone possible believe that? Kenshin was just saying the first thing that popped into his mind.  
  
Kaoru looked at him for a few moments. "It's a good story- but you're lying."  
  
"What?" Kenshin said, feeling his hopes of fooling her falling down about him.  
  
"I can tell. Don't you think you can trust me? Why are you-"  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here."  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin spun around to see a gigantic boy wearing the school uniform, surrounded by some mean looking boys who wore big smirks on their ugly faces.  
  
"Raijuta," Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Hey, babe. Who's the wimp?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.  
  
"He's a new student, Himura Kenshin," Kaoru said firmly. "Do you want something, Raijuta?"  
  
Kenshin was studying the man before him. His eyes narrowed. Everything about the man screamed school bully.  
  
"Oh, just a little time with me... What's say you come to my house, Kaoru?" he said with a seductive smile. "You come, we let junior here off the hook."  
  
'Junior?' Kenshin thought.  
  
"You leave Kenshin and me alone!" Kaoru cried angrily.  
  
"But we don't feel like it, do we boys?" Raijuta said as he took a step closer to Kaoru, who looked at him in fear.  
  
Kenshin had had about enough of this stupid Raijuta boy. He took a step forward and spoke in a voice of deadly calm. "Would you like me to make you want to leave?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru looked at him in shock and noticed a strange glint in his purple eyes. They flashed amber for a moment. Kaoru blinked. Had that been her imagination? Anyway, his cold look and his iced voice were unlike the shy Kenshin she knew.  
  
Raijuta's cronies seemed a bit shaken up, but Raijuta just smirked. "You think you can do something to me, pretty boy?"  
  
Kenshin said nothing, just continued to look at the boy calmly.  
  
"You're really starting to piss me off, you know!" the gigantic bully cried, and he reached into his large bag, pulling out a katana.  
  
"R-Raijuta! Why do you have that?! And at school?!" Kaoru cried.  
  
Raijuta's men followed suit. Each of them pulled out a sword from their bags. They all grinned maliciously. "Now what do you say to that, pretty boy?"  
  
Kenshin glanced around at them. It would probably be difficult to take them all out barehanded while protecting Kaoru. It seemed he had no choice...  
  
Kenshin reached into his bag and pulled out his own katana.  
  
"What... Who are you, dude?" the man on Raijuta's right asked.  
  
Kaoru was trembling. "What- What are you doing with a katana!?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru," Kenshin said with a smile. He pulled the katana slightly out of the sheath.  
  
"The blade... It's backwards," the girl said in shock.  
  
"A sakabatou (spelling?), that it is," he said softly.  
  
"That thing couldn't cut anyone! You really are a wimp!" Raijuta cried. At that moment, he rushed towards Kenshin, and his men rushed with him.  
  
Kenshin knew that he would not be able to stop his instincts, so he did not try. He flew at them, carefully orchestrating his techniques and speed - these boys were trained in the ways of the sword, but compared to him...  
  
Kaoru had never seen anything like it. He was moving faster than anyone she had ever seen, with an ease that could only come from years of very hard practice. In moments, it was over. Raijuta and his men were laying on the ground, moaning in pain or unconscious, but none of them were dead or even bleeding. It was... incredible.  
  
"Let's go, Kaoru," Kenshin said, his voice soft. He turned to Raijuta and the others. "Never bother Kaoru or me again, understand?"  
  
He did not wait for an answer. (A/N: I know Raijuta's not that weak, but I wanted Kenshin to beat him up. I mean, this is MY fic. Anyway, don't worry, Kenshin will have more dangerous opponents in the future... if I want him to. Just kidding, he will. Anyway, sorry.... Raijuta fans? Are there any? I'm just kidding, okay, whatever. Anyway, on with the fic!)  
  
Kaoru was in shock, but she stumbled after Kenshin down the road. When they were aways away, Kenshin stopped and turned to her. "Sorry about that, it was not really pleasant, that it was not."  
  
"No... Thank you, but, who are you?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked confused. "What do you mean? I'm Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Don't you 'oro' me! I want to know where you learned to fight like that!"  
  
"I already said at the club, my father taught me," Kenshin said, sticking with his previous lie.  
  
"Whatever- and why do you have a katana?! And why is the blade backwards!?"  
  
"I don't wish to hurt anyone. As to why I have it... It's not really important."  
  
Kaoru was getting angry. "You're really starting to irritate me, you know! Why are you lying to me! What are you hiding! Tell me!" Kaoru raised her fist to pound him, but he caught it easily.  
  
"Please," he said softly. "There's no reason for that. Come now, we've only just met, right? Let's not talk about the distant past. It's really nothing to worry so much about."  
  
Kaoru looked at him, surprised. He was a mass of contradictions... So strong yet so gentle, so cold sometimes but sometimes so warm and kind. She couldn't figure him out. But suddenly she felt very bad... She felt like those prying, annoying people she hated. "Say, Kenshin, do you want to come over or something?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Both my parents are dead, so I live alone... Well, this little boy lives with me, but he's with Misao right now, so... so why don't you come over."  
  
"O-Okay," Kenshin said, still not quite believing she was letting him off the hook so easily.  
  
"You can follow me in your car, okay?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Don't think you've gotten out of this - I owe you an apology, but I still want an explanation."  
  
"Oro?!" So much for that, Kenshin thought.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin's cars pulled up at her house. There were three other cars there.  
  
"Hm? Who do all these cars belong to?" Kenshin asked. "I thought you lived alone."  
  
Kaoru looked like she was about to explode. "Those.... IDIOTS! They came over and went to my house without my permission AGAIN!" She stormed into the house and flung the door open.  
  
She's scarier than Shishio, that she is, Kenshin thought. He followed her inside, and found Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, and the boy from the kendo club sitting around on couches in what appeared to be the living room.  
  
"Uh-oh, I think we're in trouble," Sano said with a frown as he looked up at Kaoru's furious face.  
  
"You guys!"  
  
"Calm down," Aoshi said. "It's not like this is anything new."  
  
"Hi Himura!" Misao said, bouncing up to greet him. Aoshi's eyes followed her in surprise. 'I thought she only did that for me,' he thought.  
  
"Hello, Misao," Kenshin said with a smile.  
  
"I'm waiting for an explanation, you guys, this is my house!"  
  
"Calm down, Kaoru," Misao said with a grin. "Aren't you glad to see your best buds?"  
  
Suddenly the boy jumped to his feet as he noticed Kenshin. "Hey! It's the guy from the club! You're supercool! Will you teach me kendo?!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Kenshin with a smile. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Yahiko."  
  
"Yahiko's an orphan like me," Kaoru said, "And even though he's only ten he's cool... occasionally."  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
"Actually," Sanosuke said, "All of us are orphans. That's how we ended up becoming so close. Aoshi and Misao both live at this dojo called the Oniwaban, and I live alone. Yahiko lives with Kaoru."  
  
"I'm also an orphan," Kenshin said.  
  
"What, but - but didn't your dad teach you swordsmanship?" Sano asked.  
  
"Yes, but, I didn't really want to talk about it at the club, but he passed away..."  
  
"I'm sorry. Well, welcome to the club!"  
  
"Thanks everyone."  
  
Kaoru looked very annoyed, and Kenshin realized she had wanted to get him alone so she could question him more thoroughly. It was very good that these people were here... Besides that, they made him feel strangely... Comfortable. As if they were real friends. As if he belonged.  
  
But something was bothering Kenshin, and he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. All he knew was that it had something to do with Makoto Shishio...  
  
***  
  
Kenshin was staring at the worksheet in front of him - He was supposed to be concentrating, but he found his mind drifting. Part of it was his fear that Kaoru would still want an explanation, but most of it was Shishio. He didn't know why he was bothered, but he couldn't help remembering Shishio's cold eyes and feeling that he wasn't quite rid of them yet.  
  
After class was dismissed, Kenshin went to lunch, where he ate outside with Misao, Aoshi, Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru. Misao was chattering excitedly to him about his skills as a swordsman. Kaoru was studying him carefully and Megumi and Sano were arguing about something. Aoshi was nearly silent, but his eyes were fixed on Misao's bright face. Something about the way she was smiling at Kenshin bothered him...  
  
"Say, Kenshin, what do you think about Hitokiri Battousai?" Sano broke through Misao's giggling stream.  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin turned to Sano.  
  
"I mean, do you think he's gone? For good? Is he still alive?"  
  
Kaoru noticed Kenshin shift uncomfortably and something strange flash in his eyes. Aoshi had noticed as well. "He still lives, I think, but he will not kill anyone again," Kenshin said. "However, I don't think sword killings will stop. There will be those to replace him."  
  
"Hmmmm," Sano considered this. "That makes sense. I just wish I could find that bastard so I could kill him myself."  
  
Kenshin shifted again but forced a smile on to his face. "Don't we all?" he mused softly.  
  
***  
  
The man sat alone, a cigarette stuck between his lips. The waitress walked up to him and set down his bowl of soba.  
  
He nodded his thanks and stuck the cigarette into the ashtray. As he ate, he watched the swirling clouds outside the window. It's going to storm tonight, he thought. Yes, a storm...  
  
How long, Himura? How long can you hide from this world? Something is going to happen, very soon, I can feel the winds of chaos stirring... You are not free of us yet, Himura. Or should I say, Hitokiri Battousai?  
  
_________ You can probably figure out who that is. Well... Next chapter, the "winds of chaos" will stir indeed. Or begin to anyway. Kenshin's got a lot of issues to deal with - Kaoru's suspicious... And an ambitious successor... Not to mention more dreams of the past. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't written in SO SO LONG! And no promises for the future, but thank all of you for your support.. without all the reviews I NEVER would have restarted this story.. Anyway… there's an EDIT from last time: KATSURA-SAN is in charge of Kenshin's old organization.. not Iormi-sama… got it? Anyway, I'm hella busy and in college now (at University of Pennsylvania.. YAAAY!) but I'll try to finish this story.. next update I PREDICT in the next 2-3 weeks.. hopefully.. ENJOY!

Chapter 5

Kenshin refused to go back to the kendo club. This left many members curious, but soon he was relatively forgotten among most of the students. Of course, his new friends were a different story. Sano repeatedly tried to get Kenshin to come back for a rematch, but Kenshin stubbornly refused. Kaoru watched these exchanges with interest, but usually without involvement. Kenshin figured as far as most of the kendo people went, he was off the hook.

Not so with Kaoru. She'd been hounding him ever since for information he was supposedly (okay, more than supposedly) hiding about his past. At one point, they were walking together (this seemed to happen a lot for some unfathomable reason) during lunch break.

"Why did you have to miss the first kendo practice? You said you had a family thing, but.. you're an orphan."

Kenshin sighed, resigned. "I don't suppose you'd believe I was with my aunt and uncle?"

"Not at all."

Kenshin sighed again. "I'd rather not discuss the matter."

"I believe this classifies as a recurring theme," said Kaoru with a little laugh.

Kenshin couldn't help smiling a bit – it had become almost a sort of game between the two of them, a battle to withhold or gain information – Kenshin seemed to be winning, but the game was clearly taking it's toll.

By this point they'd wandered into the farthest reaches of school property – a large, secluded field that would eventually be converted into some kind of sports court – battles over which one had hindered its development thus far.

"It really is a gorgeous day," Kaoru said.

Kenshin stared at the sky, which was an unbelievable shade of blue. Clouds drifted through it, large and tinged at the edges with a glowing light… as if from heaven.. _heaven's justice_. A chill passed through him, and the realization jolted him – he was being watched. His eyes narrowed marginally.

Kaoru hadn't yet noticed the change in him. "You know, it is a Friday – we should get the gang and hang out at my house tonight... Kenshin?"

Kenshin was gazing into the nearby forest, his eyes narrowed and tinged with yellow.

"Kenshin, what is it?"

"Nothing… let's go back."

"What's wrong?"

Kenshin sighed. "I feel ill." _Haunted. Followed. It's almost hard to distinguish between memories and reality_.

Kaoru frowned at him, concerned. "You really don't look well… in fact, you should go home. You're sick… but it's not just physical. You're worrying… you know, it's okay to depend on others once in a while – you have friends now. We're here to take care of you."

Kenshin stared at her, vaguely shocked. _You have friends now_. "I can't. I don't deserve it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I can't. _I can't_."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru looked almost panicked.

"I have to go home… I have to go home.."

"Okay... we'll get you home."

Kenshin and Kaoru went instantly to the nurse and got Kenshin permission to go home – the nurse was reluctant to agree to allow Kaoru to go home as well, but she insisted Kenshin was quite ill and had no one else to take care of him.

When Kenshin and Kaoru arrived at his house, he had regained his composure. "Look, I appreciate it, but you can go back to school now."

"Nonsense. You're very sick… Maybe you should be in a hospital."

"_No._" The word was spoken very coldly.

"Kenshin…"

"Please… I need to be alone…"

Kaoru wrung her hands hopelessly for a moment… and then her eyes hardened. "

Kaoru wrung her hands hopelessly for a moment… and then her eyes hardened. "You.. what do you think you're doing!"

"Oro!"

"I am not going anywhere. I'm making you some soup." And, to Kenshin's surprise, she marched into the house, into his small kitchen, and started chopping up vegetables.

Kenshin sank onto his couch in shock and then laughed softly, painfully.

Kenshin arrived home a week later and instantly knew the house was being watched. He could feel it. A kunai was suddenly rushing past his head. He dodged easily – there was a letter attached to the kunai. Kenshin unwrapped the note, glancing swiftly around – his watcher had vanished from the area after throwing the kunai.

The words were written in neat script: "You cannot escape our world. Especially now. You think you have left your organization in capable hands, hands that will continue to try to save the world with the sword. Shishio has other plans. He will try to pervert the organization in order to serve only him. What will you do now, Hitokiri Battousai?" The note was signed – Saitou Hajime. Kenshin's heart raced; his blood ran cold. The Wolf of Mibu knew where he was and, more importantly, wasn't planning on leaving him alone – this note was a most despicable ploy. Why should Kenshin believe anything his _enemy_ told him about his own organization? And yet… the doubts about Shishio he had tried to push from his mind resurfaced and surrounded him. _Damn it. Is there really no escape?_

What the hell was Saitou playing at? It was so unlike him to simply throw a note. Then the pieces clicked, almost as soon as his mind formed the question. He had his own fears regarding the organization – perhaps he was _more_ afraid now than he had been before. Before, Kenshin's organization (they called themselves the Imperialists) had been opposed to the Shinsengumi, whom Saitou worked for. Of course, he would desert them in an instant if he thought they were violating his sole code. _Aku Soku Zan._ However, there had been some degree of balance – the two sides were opposed but often not directly. How, perhaps, Saitou feared a more direct conflict? What he wanted was for Kenshin to discover what he could about Shishio and the organization. Kenshin balled the paper in his fist, then tore it to shreds. _I won't do his work for him_. Kenshin suspected that ignoring the matter wouldn't make Saitou go away, though. Their battles had never provided a decisive victor – he suspected Saitou wanted a final battle.

Unsure what further to do, Kenshin walked into his house. Could he really just ignore his fears about Shishio? _Katsura-san,_ Kenshin prayed, _This is for the new era. Keep him under control. Please_.

"Yumi-san! Yumi-san!"

"Eh? What is it?" The woman stretched elegantly on her futon, looking every bit the aristocrat she was.

"Shishio-sama has returned!"

Instantly, Yumi leaped from her futon and tore past the maid out into the hallway – she bolted quickly into the foyer, where she found Shishio standing with Sojiro and Houji (damnit was that his name?). She stopped short, surprised for only a moment.

"The boy is here. And you, Houji." She turned to Shishio. "You're truly prepared to start enacting our plans."

"I am," Shishio said softly. "I have secured the membership of a total of 10 members in our little club – the Juppongatana. (screw the spelling) It is time for our first task."

A slow smile spread over Yumi's face. "Soon…" she whispered. "Soon… this will be your country."

Kenshin was sitting alone in his backyard, staring into space and thinking, when suddenly he realized he was no longer alone. Another kunai flew through the air and landed in the grass beside him. He bent to pick it up, glanced around, realized he was alone again.

He unfolded the note and read the words. Read them again… was in shock for a few moments, and then sunk onto his knees… Even though Saitou had undoubtedly written this note, he was certain the words were the truth, certain they could not be otherwise. He knew what all the Imperialists would be told – they'd be told it was a strike by their enemies… by the Shinsengumi or another group… but he knew who was behind this… his worse fears were confirmed. _Shishio Makoto_.

The words on the paper played in his head over and over again: "Katsura is dead."

What do y'all think! Review, yo! I'll try to write again soon!


End file.
